


The Tasteful Fashion and English Flair

by TheMGMouse



Series: Fanfiction Inspired by Songs from Hetalia [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Arthur and Francis fight over fashion and make a deal.If Arthur can make a fashionable outfit, Francis will feature it on the runway, so Arthur enlists Alfred, who's stuck with him due to having missed his flight home, to help him create an "outfitwith a style that truly captures the English flair."(Good luck with that one Arthur...)





	The Tasteful Fashion and English Flair

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based off of England's character song "Let's Enjoy Today."   
> _ I will be using human names in this story
> 
> Enjoy,   
> -TheMGMouse

Arthur sat in the parlor of his townhouse, reading his book when the clock stroke eleven, "Alfred, are you coming? You're going to miss your flight if you wait any longer."

A loud VOOOOM, Thud Thud Thud was heard as Alfred tore down England's stairs in a hurry, "I'M COMINGGGG!!!!!" He yelled a travel pillow around his neck, Tony under his arm, his headphones on his head, and his suitcase in town.

"Slow down before you break something or someone!" Arthur yelled coming out of the parlor just as America came to a stop at the foot of the stairs, "Relax, Iggy, I won't break anything. What time is it?" He asked setting Tony down.

"It's Arthur and eleven o'clock." Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed his tucked his book into his saddlebag and checking to make sure he had everything for the meeting he had with Francis. Which would happen after, Arthur dropped Alfred off at the airport, finding he had everything he needed, he held the door open for Alfred.

"Great! That leaves me ten minutes to get there before the plane takes off!" Alfred said relieved walking through the door alien in tow.

"Ten minutes isn't enough time to get there, you git!" Arthur said nearly shutting the door on Tony in surprise, but one glare from the alien insured he didn't.

"It isn't?" Alfred said disappointed, "That blows!" He looked at Tony, "I guess we won't get home in time to get that new horror movie I ordered from Amazon." Tony shrugged.

"No, you won't" Arthur confirmed, "You'll have to stay with me another day or so until we can get you a flight. I have a meeting to get to, so I guess you can come along with me as you are dressed decently for the meeting. Go put your suitcase up. I'll wait for you down here." He said tossing the keys to Alfred as he walked down his front steps to stand on the sidewalk with Tony in uncomfortable silence while Alfred put away his suitcase.

"All done!" Alfred said, coming up next to Arthur and handing him the keys. His suitcase replaced with a colorful superhero backpack with a symbol similar to the Captian America logo on the back of it and his travel pillow replaced with sunglasses, "Alright, which way do we go?"

Arthur was about to reply when he remembered how good America was with directions, "Just follow me."  
"Kay, bro," Alfred said getting out his phone and checking out how his Animo account was doing and they were on their way, in their usual follow the leader fashion. After about twenty minutes of walking, America groaned, "Are we there yet? My legs are getting tired." He said, looking up from scrolling Instagram.

"No, not yet. It'll be a few more minutes." Arthur said, enjoying the gentle breeze that swept in.  
"Hey, isn't the New London Cafe that way? You know, in the opposite direction?"  
"Yes it is, but we're going to Tate Modern Café, Alfred. It's this way." Arthur said, stopping at a stop sign to let a bus pass, "We're meeting France and Canada there, so you sh-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He yells pulling the teen by the hood to save him from walking out in front of the passing double-decker bus.

"Alfred! You- did you even look to see where you were going!?" Arthur screeched. "You could've gotten yourself killed or something!" Arthur yelled, "Were you even- that's it!" Arthur says snatching the phone and yanking the headphones off of his head, "I'm tired of seeing the top of your head all of the time. I- you won't get these back until after the day's over."

"Aw, dude did you have to? I was about to level up my psyduck!" Alfred groaned watching as Arthur put the phone in his pocket, the Pokemon Go! App still on the screen.

"Yes, you have to dude!" Arthur shot back, "We're going to a meeting with Francis, and Matthew and I need you to be on your best behavior!" and I don't want you to embarrass me. Arthur said in his head as he took Alfred's hand, "It's right across the street."  
Alfred pouted, but let Arthur drag him across the street and into the café.

"Please be on your best behavior," Arthur whispered as they walked in.  
"Yeah, whatever," Alfred said pushing in front of Arthur who was about to comment when Francis came up to hug them.

"Ah, here they are." He smiles rising elegantly to his feet, "Hello Alfred, Arthur, it is wonderful to see you both." He said, coming over to shake their hand.

  
Matthew smiled, "I am glad to see you too, Alfred!" he said hugging his brother who grunted in response and went to sit next to Kuma.   
  
"He's in a bit of a mood," Arthur whispered apologetically, to Matthew as they sat down.   
"Am not," Alfred mumbled.   
  
"Okay, let's start this meeting," Francis said hoping to avoid any possible fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos are both loved and appreciated.   
> Also if you have an feedback, don't be afraid to share it!   
> I'd love to hear it!  
> -TheMGMouse


End file.
